Revelations
by kaya-asakura
Summary: The shaman fight continues after 3 months, and Yoh & the gang travel back to Patch Village, now with a new member, Anna's twin sister, named Kaya, who's in love with Hao! Now they discover, REVELATIONS.
1. Revelations

+CHAPTER 1: Revelations+

Three months have passed since the Shaman Fight was suspended. And finally, on the fateful day that it began once more, the evil that has been gone for a moment has come back to terrorize…and maybe to even find love…

:At the Funbari Onsen…:

"YOH! Thirty-seven more laps! Then a hundred pushups! NOW!" Anna ordered the poor Yoh who was practically still having his training up to now. "Okay, okay!" Yoh replied. "But why do I still have to so this when the Shaman Fight's still on hold?" he continued. "It's because I know that you'll be back to your old lazy self if I go easy on a person like you. NOW GO!" Anna replied, now having Amidamaru tied up in her beads to threaten Yoh. "Ugh…Geez… do you really have to join Amidamaru as a ransom or something! He's innocent!" Yoh asked, running his thirtieth lap. Ooh, he's fast… Anna gave Yoh her scariest glare. Yoh gulped. Then suddenly…

"Yoh! Yoh! Stop for a moment and come here NOW!" Anna shouted, suddenly running inside, still carrying Amidamaru in her beads. BeepBeepBeep It was Yoh's oracle bell! And it was ringing!

"Yeah? What's up? Huh? It's ringing!" Yoh ran inside the Onsen in excitement in what news the oracle had. reading "The Shaman Fight has been OFFICIALLY restored. All Shamans may now go to Patch village, including new Shamans who also want to join but didn't have the chance before. SHAMAN FIGHT ADMIN…" Yoh read the message. "Well? WHAT DOES IT SAY?" Anna shrugged. "The Shaman Fight! It's on again! We can go to Patch village again!" Yoh shouted. "Are you pulling my leg?" Anna asked in disbelief. "Of course!" Yoh emphasized. "Well, well, well, more training for an even bigger challenge. I REALLY am going to be the first lady of all shamans, or you will regret you ever told me the news, right?" Anna threatened while lying down and turning the T.V. on. "Uh, of course! Whatever you say…" Yoh replied, when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Yoh went to get the phone. "Hello? Who is it?" Yoh asked. "This is Kaya Kyouyama, can I talk to sis?" A girl's voice asked. "Huh? Sis? Wha---?" Anna suddenly grabbed the phone from the confused Yoh. "Hmm? Ah, okay. Be here tomorrow, okay? Alright. Bye." Anna put the phone down. "Anna-chan, exactly what did that girl just say? I recall her saying the name, KAYA KYOUYAMA, and SIS! Don't tell me…" Yoh questioned, in fear that Anna MIGHT have a sister who was just as scary as her, or maybe even worse. "Kaya, you mean. You heard her right. She IS my sister, my younger AND irritating sister. She's also a shaman, although she was afraid to join before due to her encounter with that psycho…" Anna replied, not moving an inch from the T.V. "Hao, you mean? Oh, and when will she be arriving here?" Yoh continued, not noticing that Anna was already getting irritated by his chattering. "Tomorrow. End of sentence, now get you butt on the floor and give me a hundred. NOW." Anna stopped to glare at Yoh. thinking "Hmm…Now what am I going to do with her…" Anna thought of her sister……

* * *

Author: Tan-da-da….-DAN! The suspense is killing me! What is the real relationship between Hao and Anna's sister, Kaya? And what kind of shaman is she? Find out! XD! **_OH AND PLEASE RATE!_**

**_

* * *

_**


	2. The Grand Meeting

+CHAPTER 2: The Grand Meeting+

:The next day at the Funbari Onsen…:

"Yoh! Horo's in the house!" The ice shaman sounded while practically banging on the door of the Onsen. "Why are you so noisy in the middle of the morning, pig?" Ren cut in. "Who you callin' pig!" Horo Horo faced Ren, ready to oversoul when Ryu came…"Well, well, well, what do you know. I'm early now, huh?" Ryu said, brushing his hairdo up until it shone. "Hi guys!" Lyserg & Chocolove greeted, running towards the Onsen. "Hmm? You're together?" Ren asked, still partly glaring at Horo Horo. "We met up at the airport." The two answered. "Uh, okay, now what's taking Yoh that long?" Horo Horo continued to bang the door. "YEAH! Coming!" Yoh assured the waiting group outside. "Umm, here! Hi guys! Long time no see, huh? Oh, and we'll have a visitor…" Yoh finally opened the door. "What took you so long?" The group asked. "Umm, well, Anna said I still had to do the chores..." He replied. "Until now she's still killing you!" Manta suddenly caught up. "Uh, yeah. Even before the announcement…" Yoh walked in the Onsen with the others. "Poor you, I guess…" Lyserg joked. Everyone laughed. They continue to tell stories and stuff when the time came for them to finally leave, once more, with Ren's thirty-three jet planes. Well, they'll only use one, though.

: In the Airport, waiting for Anna's sister, Kaya…:

"Ugh. Talk about similarity. Late…" Ren said, sitting on a chair with the others also sitting down and this time, Anna & Manta came along. "Oh, I almost forgot. Where is Faust?" Manta asked, not remembering his fright over Faust. "Behind you…" Faust suddenly slipped in. Rather, behind Manta. "Uh, never mind what I asked!" Manta shivered, moving away from Faust, who was already holding Manta's shirt. "Hmmm…Maybe we should already leave…" Yoh suggested to Anna. "Okay." Anna coldly replied, putting her glasses on. "You mean were going to leave a maybe, beautiful maiden!" Ryu, as usual, looking forward to girls, exclaimed. "Nooo…."He continued. "Ahahahaha…." A giggle emanated from somewhere near the group. "Come on, Kaya. Stop playing around…" Anna commanded that "voice" or so it seemed. "Huh? Kaya? She's here? Where?" Horo Horo looked around, his head moving side to side. "I can't believe I can't sense a lady!" Ryu added, also looking around. "Okay, okay…geez, do you really have to be that much of a kill-joy?" A voice said, when suddenly, a feather appeared from somewhere. Then it glowed, then a pair of wings appeared, enclosed and opening to show, Kaya. "Well, now that you can see me, nice to meet you. I'm Kaya Kyouyama, Anna-chan's younger sister, and I'm younger only by a minute!" Kaya said. Kaya was practically the spitting image of Anna, with the same type of hair, although Kaya's hair was black and hip length. She wore a blue bandana, like Anna, and a blue checkered skirt with a blouse & a sleeveless denim jacket. Talk about same style. Anna has her beads, Kaya has her brooch, a star-shaped one, with wings. Anna is an Itako, Kaya is a shaman. Now enough of that for now. "Aaaahh! Were going to be late…" Ren shouted, running to the jet plane. "Okay, Lenny-kun!" Kaya raced Ren to the jet. Ryu was still drooling over Kaya, his eyes heart-shaped, Horo Horo was playing around with Kaya, they were both sometimes "weird". Anna sat with Kaya, Yoh with Manta, Ryu with, well, Lyserg, Horo Horo was with Ren, While Faust & Eliza sat beside each other as usual. "Hey, sis. Why does Yoh-kun look a lot like Hao-sama?" Kaya questioned her sister. "They're twins, remember? And I'm going to marry him." Anna replied sternly. "H-he was the one who killed Hao-sama, ne?" Kaya continued. "Yeah." Anna replied. Kaya suddenly stood up then……"Argh…You...Why'd you kill Hao-sama! I hate you even if you look like him! How dare you copy his hairdo! grrr….." Kaya stumped towards the dumbfounded Yoh. "Anna, why does she hate me so much!" Yoh asked Anna looking like he saw Anna in her bad mood. "And why do you call Hao, Hao-sama?" Ren asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "It's not because she's on Hao's side or team, it's a deeper matter…" Anna answered. "You don't mean…You actually…l-like t-that ps-psycho?" Yoh shivered. "You have a problem with that!" Kaya just stomped back to her seat, Anna pulling her. "Man, now THAT is a woman." Ryu commented. "Whoa. She gets as angry as her sister…" Horo continued. GULP


	3. Fangirls! And one who isn't?

+CHAPTER 3 – Fangirls:

:Finally Arriving at patch Village...:

"Phew! That was a long trip...Oh, and thanks a lot!" Yoh stretched his body after the tiring crowded trip. "Hey, thanks mister!" Horo Horo waved his hands to say good bye to Ryu's road friend, as the rest followed. But something caught Ren's attention from afar. "H-hey, guys, what in the world is that!" His voice slightly trembling. "I dunno...Maybe a stampede!" Chocolove answered. Ren just stabbed him in the nose as usual. "OWWW!" Chocolove exclaimed, just when the "thing" Ren was looking at started to get closer. Lyserg told Morphine to go and look. Morphin came back somewhat "mumbling" something to Lyserg Hey! I thought Morphin couldn't talk!. Lyserg seemed so "scared" of what he heard, and just ran to the nearest inn..."W-wait...Lyserg! What's wrong!" Ryu asked, trying to chase Lyserg. "Uh, just A FLOCK OF GIRLS STAMPEDING TOWARDS US AND I DONT KNOW WHY BUT THEY SEEM TO KNOW US!" Lyserg ran off. "G-girls, h-he said?" Horo was so confused. "And they KNOW us!" Ren continued, the suddenly...

"REN! YOH! HORO HORO! Oh, and MANTA! He's actually HERE! They're actually here!" A huge mass of girls came to the three, uh, I mean, four stunned boys who were flooded with what seemed like..."fangirls! GULP" Lyserg exclaimed, unfortuantely that attracted attention to him "Hey! Where's this cute guy? hey, can you tell me who this guy is?" A fangirl asked Horo Horo, handing him a pictureit seemed to come from the newspaper. "Uh, you mean Lyserg? oh, he just ran to the nearby inn over.." "OKAY! Girls! To LYSERG!" The fangirl leaded another group to the inn. So, you can imagine what happened to Lyserg was interviewed TO THE MAX then flooded with proposals and kisses, Yoh being asked to marry and leave anna, Horo Horo, Manta being pinched in the cheeks like a stuffed toy, and the worst, was Ren. The poor guy was covered in lipstick! And, the girls all tried to touch his "point" (hehe). Meanwhile, Ryu was sobbing of why he was just stepped on and not noticed, Chocolove was inspired to make more jokes, this time about ren's lipstick on the face, KayaAnna's younger twin by a min. was just, well, tottaly shocked, and uh, okay, I'd better not describe Anna's looks when she saw the kissmarks onYoh's face...GULP

"YOH! LETS GO NOW!" Anna practically "dragged" Yoh off the pavement and mass of girls, and threw some of them to the air, the poor things. Well, Kaya dragged the rest of the boys, and Ryu and Chocolove helped get rid of the ladies.


End file.
